Always Says Yes
by DreamerAC
Summary: Bolin always does what Korra says however there is one thing that even he can't even do that she wanted. Contains major Borra and tiny bits of Masami if you squint hard!


He never said no to her, that water tribe girl. Even if it was the insanest and not the smartest things she requested him to help her in or what she wanted, he would never say no to her. He was in love with her even when she always rejected him for his brother. It had taken a year for the girl and his brother to stop being together and the green eyed boy never stop hoping for a chance with the avatar. He always hated when his brother will hurt the girl with his remarks and the way whenever they argue he would leave her for days. The girl would always run to Bolin knowing he would always comfort her and make sure she makes it the next day. The day when Mako and Korra had officially stop being together was the same time that they started to put Bolin in the middle of everything making the poor boy felt nervous to be around them; afraid to hurt his brother and the girl he was in love with.

It was for another few months that the avatar realized her feelings for the earthbender after a fight the two had.

* * *

"Bolin please can you do this for me!" The avatar gave him her famous puppy dog look. Bolin looked at her not wanting to do this but knew he couldn't say no to her. He sighed and disappeared. Korra waited for him for quite a few moments when he came back with Mako's scarf. He knew that his big brother will kill them if he found out that Korra was hiding it.

"Thanks Bolin!" The girl never exactly forgave Mako even if they were both at fault for the breakup and she knew that the scarf was very important to him and had a wonderful plan to do with it.

"Hey guys we n-" Unexpectedly Mako's voice was right behind them and both the earth bender and water bender froze not expecting the firebender to be coming to get them this soon for the tournament. Mako was staring at the girl who was holding his scarf.

"Korra...where did you find that?" Mako's voice asked her. The girl stood quiet and shrugged. His eyes turned from her to his younger brother who was looking at the ground.

"Why do you always say yes to her?" Mako asked him annoyed that his own brother would give her his important scarf without permission. His brother turned to him and had an innocent smile.

"I don't always say yes to her," Bolin said even though deep down he knew he always say yes to Korra.

"Yes you do! Remember that time when you guys did that stupid prank on my hair? I know it wasn't your idea and that it was Korra's!" Mako's voice was growing louder from remembering that horrid memory which made Korra try hard not to laugh.

"Lets be honesty Bo you always say yes at anything I say," Korra said surprisely agreeing with the firebender. Bolin frowned at the girl since he would think she would be on his side on this.

"I don't always agree with you!" The earth bender wasn't going to back down from this.

"Yes you do!" Korra wanted him to admit it.

"You have no proof!"

"Our whole friendship is proof!"

"No it's not! I don't always say yes on everything you say! I just wanted to spend time with you..."

The girl looked at Mako with a smile. "So we all agree that he always says yes?" The firebender however stood quiet because he knew that they might have gotten far somehow with the look Bolin was now having.

"Maybe I always say yes because I wanted you to be happy and that I'm in love with you," Bolin said and started to walk away which earn looks from Korra and Mako surprised on what was said. Bolin was usually super cheery and never really snapped at anyone.

That was days ago and he hasn't talked to Korra making the girl feel like she just lost something important inside of her. He wouldn't let himself be by her and she tried to talk to him however it wouldn't work. Make was the one who told Korra to let him be alone for a few days though Korra would never listen to what Mako commands her to do. She finally saw him today practicing his earth bending not looking like himself. His eyes usually full of kind of cheerfulness was filled with hurt and annoyance. Korra sighed and walked toward the boy who still continued to earth bend like she wasn't there.

"Bo I'm sorry for upsetting you a few days ago," Korra said moments later. She hates apologizing but this time she knew that she had to say it to him. The boy continue to ignore her which Korra didn't like not just one bit.

"Bolin! I said I was sorry okay!" She yelled louder. He still kept on earth bending and the girl finally gave up. She started to walk away when the boy grabbed her arm. She turned to the boy and he pulled her closer to him.

"Bo-" Korra couldn't even finish as the earth bender kissed her but then as fast as he kissed her he stopped.

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have done that but I really needed to do it Korra," He softly said. He didn't even look at her afraid that the girl would stubbornly say that she didn't like him the way he liked it.

The girl frowned. "I was enjoying that moment idiot!"

Bolin looked at her and accidently left out a laugh. "And you were right I always say yes to whatever you say."

She shook her head and softly punched the boy's arm.

* * *

Years had passed and the two were still together. The girl was having their baby soon and the they were arguing about what to name the baby.

"Let's name her after you!" Bolin said to his lover. She stubbornly shook her head.

"We are naming her something tough and amazing not something that was already used!" She spat and he was trying to be careful not to upset her more because pregnant avatars can be dangerous.

"Chin? Aamina? Aanetra? Aoki?" Bolin was honesty not good at coming up with names for their soon to be baby girl which caused Korra to give him a look.

"Chin! What kind of names are those?"

"It was just suggestions!"

"Horrible ones," Korra stopped to think of the perfect name for this baby girl. She was going to be tough and beautiful and perfect so they needed the right name.

"Sue?" Bolin tried again with a smile that earned a scowled from the avatar who hated to be interrupted when she was on a train of thought.

"Kana!" Her name will be Kana!" The young avatar smiled at herself for coming with the perfect name for her daughter however the young earth bender didn't exactly like it as much as she did.

"Korra why not another name?" He asked her slowly. She shook her head. "Come on Korra Kana is like really not original anyway."

She turned to him and gave her still famous puppy dog look. "We're naming her Kana."

Bolin stood quiet then smile softly. "Fine."

* * *

"Daddy!" The little earthbending girl pulled her dad to a baby polar bear dog they were selling at the shop. The little girl looked more like Korra however she had her daddy's soft green eyes and his humor. Korra and Bolin were shopping however they were only to buy food that they needed. "Can we get her please!" The seven year old begged to Bolin however Korra was the one that answer.

"Kana we already have Naga and her puppies and Pabu," Korra said as she knew that if her husband was to answer he would say yes to whatever the little girl wanted.

"But this one has a blue eyed star on her eye, please can I have it?" The little girl also inherited her mother's look of puppy dog faces. She looked at her dad and he sighed.

"Let's get it," He said as he went to go pay for the polar bear dog. He knew Korra was upset that he would always get whatever the little girl wanted but the little girl was their baby.

* * *

"I'm the best fire bender!"

"No I am!"

"Not even fair because you're the avatar but still I'm better!"

"Bolin! Who'se better?"

"I am right?"

"No I am!"

Bolin looked at the two firebenders fighting with each other. Mako and Korra would always fight and say that they were better than one another. And Bolin was always in the middle of it even when many years had pass and Avatar Krew are adults now. Asami was the one who would sit back and try not to laugh at her husband and her friend arguing over something not worth arguing about.

Bolin pretend not hear them and tried to escape by walking away however Korra went in front of him.

"I'm the better fire bender right Bo?" She asked him. Bolin looked at Mako then Korra and said," Yes Korra you are the better fire bender."

Asami laughed when she saw Mako's face annoyed at his brother. "He always says yes to her."

A couple of years passed and Kana was now fourteen years old. She wanted to miss her mother's way of waterbending so she can go see a bending tournament across town. Korra didn't think she should go because it was important for her daughter to know about her mother's true bending power with water but the fourteen year old wouldn't back down.

"Why should I care when I'm a earthbender?" The young girl asked which caused her mother to get upset.

"Because it's important! Look, I know learning really stinks but it is important and a task you must do!" Korra yelled to her daughter and they both look at Bolin who was washng Pabu. Once he saw them walking toward him he knew that things were going to put him in the middle again.

"Bolin tell your daughter that she needs to stay here and learn about waterbending!"

"Daddy there is an bending tournament today! You promise to take me!"

Korra looked at her husband and Bolin knew that they both were waiting for his answer. But before he knew it he dried Pabu off and he got ready to take his daughter to go and watch the bending tournament.

* * *

Korra wanted to travel back to the water tribe to see her other family however seventeen year old Kana wanted to travel to the fire nation to see her new husband. They both argued because they only can travel to one place however Bolin said to them," We can go to both then."

* * *

Three years has passed and Bolin was hurt and losing a lot of blood. He was at the hospital for saving his daughter from these blood benders. The doctors said he wasn't going to make it so the Avatar Krew came to visit him. He tried to smile for them even if he knows what is going to happen to him. He knew that he wouldn't watch his little girl grow up more, he was lucky enough to meet his new grandchildren. He was worried about Korra and that made him weaker and weaker. The avatar hasn't came yet which hurted the earth bender.

"She'll be here Bo," Mako said to him trying to hide the tears that were threatenly coming down. He was losing his little brother and truthfully he couldn't handle it.

Just when he said those words the doors were open and there was Korra running to them with Kana. When they saw Bolin Kana broke down crying. Korra looked at Mako's and Asami's faces and knew that they were losing their special earth bender. She bit her lip and stood quiet.

"Daddy! Please stay with us! Don't leave!" Kana cried out loud to her father. He stood quiet and had only such little time left. He looked at Korra and Kana with love in his eyes.

"Korra...Kana...you both are my special girls in my life..don't ever think I won't stay with you guys. Forever and Always I will be here with you two."

Pabu was there with them and he climbed on Kana's arm and make crying noises as well.

"No! Bolin you stay with us okay! You can't go!" Korra yelled with tears flying off her face, the avatar's heart was breaking.

"Please daddy! You always say yes to whatever we say and be able to do it!" The girl was indeed a young adult now but she still believed her dad can do anything.

Bolin hold their hands and gave them a smile.

It was the only time that their husband and father ever said no to them and not be able to make them happy this time.

**A/N: Omg I am neverr killing Bolin again it just broke my heart like seriously! So yesh I was inspired orginally Korra was going to be the one to say yes however I thought it will fit Bolin more better. Sorry if the characters sound a little OC but yeah I tried and I really hope you all like it. Review, fav, author alert etc pwease xoxo DAC (: Oh and I'm still in love with Borra even if many people like Makorra better but it's cool I'm weird like that! :)**


End file.
